


House Rules

by casual_distance



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks it’s time he expanded Cas’s knowledge of makeout games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Rules

Dean’s spent more time looking at his beer than he has drinking it. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to drink beer ever again without thinking about Cas pressed against him, Cas’s lips against his own, Cas’s tongue in his mouth. Dean grins to himself, letting his mind wander back to that afternoon spent showing Cas how to play Spin the Bottle and how quickly the beer bottle had gotten lost on the floor of Dean’s bedroom.

Dean jumps when Sam drops a thick book onto the table in front of him.

“What are you grinning about?” Sam asks.

Dean clears his throat and hopes he isn’t blushing. “Nothin’.”

Sam narrows his eyes at Dean, but doesn’t push the issue, moving around the table to sit down across from him. “That’s the book you asked for.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean drags the book across the table toward himself, flipping it open to begin skimming through it. He’s a few pages in when Cas wonders into the library, running a hand through his hair. Dean can’t help grinning up at him, his smile growing wider when Cas blushes slightly, his lips curling up in a small smile. Across table, Sam coughs. Dean looks over to find Sam staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Sam looks over at Cas as he drops down into the chair beside Dean, snagging Dean’s book to check it out. Dean looks over too and has to fight the grin he can feel pulling at his lips.

“Any luck yet?” Cas asks. He picks the book up off the table, frowns at it, and then flips through the pages, looking almost bored. Dean knows he’s bored, especially with Cas sitting so close, looking ruffled and so very enticing.

Dean glances over at Sam, pleased to see he has gone back to his own book. Dean looks back at Cas and shakes his head. Cas closes the book and finally focuses on Dean. They lock eyes for a moment. Cas’s gaze dips down to his mouth, then jumps back up. Dean shifts in his seat, turning his body toward Cas. He glances over at Sam again, but Sam is squinting down at his book, jotting down notes without actually looking at what he’s writing. It’s Sam at his most focused, so Dean turns his attention back to Cas.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” 

It’s wrong, so wrong, how he shivers at that, remembering that moment in the kitchen. Cas catches it though and the corner of his mouth turns up.

“I was thinking about our discussion the other day.”

Cas frowns. “Our discussion?”

“Yeah, about what Metatron put in your head.”

“Oh?” Cas leans forward, the frown smoothing away and his eyes lighting up. “You had something to add?”

“Sure do.” Dean tips his head toward the door, grins. “It’d be easier to show you.”

Cas nods and stands to follow Dean from the library. Dean throws one last glance over his shoulder to make sure Sam is still focused on his reading before he leads Cas down the hall to a small storage closet. 

“There’s another game kids play,” Dean starts, leaning up against the wall next to the door.

“Another make out game?” Cas asks, stepping closer to Dean.

“It’s called Seven Minutes in Heaven. You grab a buddy and have seven minutes in a small room, usually a closet, to make out.”

“Only seven?” Cas glances at the closet door.

“Well,” Dean hedges, “if you don’t like the person you’re playing with...”

“And how long should _we_ play, Dean?” Cas asks, tilting his head as he holds Dean’s gaze.

Dean grins and opens the door to the closet. He fists his hand in Cas’s shirt and tugs Cas in with him. Cas closes the door behind them even as he walks Dean back into a wall, pressing the full length of his body against Dean’s. Dean slides his hand up Cas’s chest and into his hair. He pulls Cas’s head toward him, stopping just before their mouths meet. He closes his eyes, takes a moment to enjoy Cas’s closeness, the dampness of Cas’s breath against his mouth, before he finally answers, “As long as we want,” and closes the distance.

_**More Than 7 Minutes Later** _

Charlie finds Sam alone in the library, scowling down at his book.

“Hey, Sam,” she greets only to get a grunt in return. She raises her eyebrows and mouths “okay” to no one in particular. Mostly because there’s no one else to mouth it to.

“Where’s Dean?”

Sam scowls without looking up. “He and Cas bailed.”

“Oh?” Charlie bites her lip to keep from grinning.

“Yeah.” Sam gestures to the doorway. “They took off that direction.”

“Gotcha.” She pats Sam on the shoulder as she passes him. “I’ll go corral them.”

“Good luck,” Sam mutters as she leaves the library. 

Charlie peers into the hall just in time to see a door further down open up. She ducks back when she sees Dean stick his head out, clearly checking to see if the coast is clear. She counts to ten slowly and then peeks around the corner to see Dean and Cas standing in the hallway. Dean tugs on Cas’s coat, smoothing down the lapels. Cas’s hair looks like _someone’s_ been running his fingers through it and he beams at Dean as Dean tightens the knot on his tie.

Charlie ducks back out of the hallway again and counts once more before calling out: “Dean?”

“Yeah?” he answers back. Charlie pumps a fist and walks around the corner into the hallway to see Dean and Cas standing awkwardly next to each, trying to look like it was completely natural for them to be standing in a hallway together doing nothing.

“Sam said you guys bailed on him.”

Dean rolls his eyes.

“Anyway, I was thinking we should finish that Marvel marathon.” She raises her eyebrows in question.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Dean turns to Cas and smiles. “You gonna join us?”

Cas smiles back. “Of course, Dean.”

Charlie spins around, unable to control her grin, and calls over her shoulder, “I’m gonna go get Sam!”

When she bursts into the library all but squealing, Sam narrows his eyes at her in suspicion. 

“What are you smiling about?” he asks.

“Nothing!” she exclaims and then diverts him with the promise of movies and popcorn.


End file.
